


Callinstein

by phantasmalreality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fanart, Frankenstein parody, Gen, horror/comedy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmalreality/pseuds/phantasmalreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck 2014 present for libraryseraph!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callinstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraryseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryseraph/gifts).



> Prompt: featuring roxy as a mad scientist, calliope as the monster she created, and jane as a detective investiagting roxy's alledged crimes against nature

(high res [here!!](http://i.imgur.com/xiOVEty.png))

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Ladystuck, libraryseraph, I hope you like it!!
> 
> When I saw your prompt I was actually ecstatic, I was ready to staple my laptop screen to my face right then and there. This is just so far up my alley you have no idea. :') This is an amazing idea and I had loads of fun illustrating it!!
> 
> Thanks again for your amazing prompts and I hope Ladystuck has been exceptionally wonderful for you this year. u3u


End file.
